


Just Like Magic

by ren-mccullers (Rengi)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rengi/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: Their eyes met one day at the Library and Maggie felt like her life only changed for the best





	Just Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, especially with the hp vocabulary

Maggie sighed relieved as she found the last of the paper clues inside a herbology book in the library, the piece of scroll had a draw of the astronomy tower on it.

It had become a tradition ever since she joined the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Every year, before her first game, the older Ravenclaw kids, from the now seventh year, would hide her broom and leave clues all over the castle for her to find. They thought it was very funny, but Maggie didn’t.

Not in the slightest.

She thought they insisted in this stupid prank because she was the youngest seeker of the school in 30 years. The last one to join a quidditch team on their first year was Harry Potter himself.  

Besides, Hufflepuff had barely lost a game since she started to play, she guessed the other houses weren’t very happy about it.

Leaving the book in its place, Maggie got her belongings and headed to the astronomy tower. She had a bit more than two hours to find her broom before dinner or she would miss it again.

Not that it would make too much difference, she had a free pass to the castle’s kitchen at any time, even when she was supposed to be sleeping. But Maggie figured that having dinner with her team before the first game of the year was the only polite thing to do. Especially when quidditch was probably the main reason why she was still at Hogwarts.

It wasn’t like Maggie had many options either, considering she lived in the castle since her fourth year when her parents kicked her out when they caught her kissing another girl in her room.

Maggie didn’t have much more planned than finish school and then try to become a professional quidditch player. The only reason why she didn’t left yet was because headmistress McGonagall insisted she could stay in Hogwarts as long as she kept her good grades.

Even though she was a mildly famous player, Maggie wasn’t much of a people’s person. She would rather stay alone with her own thoughts and mind her own business.

If it wasn’t for M’gann, she wouldn’t even have a friend.

Quidditch was honestly the only thing that would get her through the day. At least until her 5th year when she noticed her.

Alex Danvers.

M’gann had laughed when, in the previous year, Maggie had left her own bed to join her friend in a study session in the library and saw the slytherin fifth year sitting in a huge table in the center, surrounded by all kind of students from different houses and ages.

“If you stare too much, you will open a hole on her book, Maggie.”

“Who is she?” Maggie didn’t even register M’gann’s teasing, too mesmerized by the way the other girl seemed to get full attention of at least 8 students, including one of her teammates, as she explained them something.

“You mean Alex? I’m surprised you don’t know her, she’s the ultimate teacher’s pet and you always say you hate those. Word is that she never got anything less than 100% in a test.”

M’gann could have said something else, but Maggie didn’t hear. Alex raised her eyes from the book as if she sensed someone was staring and met Maggie’s gaze.

Maggie counted three heart beats before Alex looked back at her book.

Maybe it was a coincidence, but Maggie could swear her life got a bit better since that day.

XxX

Alex had never liked quidditch.

She never understood this fixation Kara, James and Winn had with a sport that would make them jump at any opportunity to take their brooms and fly around after a ball.  

Alex had spent most of her 6 years at Hogwarts avoiding anything related to quidditch. She had never gone to a single game before 12-year-old Kara had become a permanent part of hers and Eliza’s lives in the summer before Alex’s fourth year.

But after she found herself with a sister who seemed to love that nonsense of ball chasing, she would read advanced spell books as Kara tried to have a place in the hufflepuff team. And after getting her place as the Keeper, Alex would have to go to at least one game every year.

Alex used to complain during every game. Only after watching the first one where Kara saved 3 nearly impossible shoots, she had to admit the whole thing was a bit impressive. But what made her fully stop from saying one word against quidditch, was to watch the hufflepuff seeker fly straight downward, even faster than her sister ever did (and that was a saying because Kara always flew way too fast for Alex’s liking) and caught the golden snitch no more than 3 feet from the ground.

Alex never told anyone, but she had held her breath the whole time.

She learned from Kara that the seeker’s name was Maggie and that she was on the same year as Alex.

She seemed not to have one single class with Maggie, though, probably because Alex had more advanced classes that it was humanly possible to handle (Headmistress said she would be able to graduate a year earlier if she kept going like this), so the only time she saw the other girl was during the games.

Not that Alex was going to quidditch games with this purpose. It didn’t even matter that Maggie was more difficult to find around the castle than the philosophical stone.

The seeker was like a ghost that only made themselves known during quidditch.

Until that day in the library.

Kara, sitting right next to her, was the only who noticed them exchanging glances and since Alex didn’t really notice the small smile in the corner of her own mouth when she broke eye contact with Maggie, she got slightly surprised when her sister asked if she knew Maggie on their way to the Great Hall.

“No. I just know she’s your teammate.”

“Hm… Too bad. I think you guys would be good friends”

Alex stopped suddenly, making Kara, that was right behind her due to the amount of students on the hallway, walk right on her back.

Alex didn’t even care. “Why would you say that?”

“Ouch.... No reason. Just that Maggie seems to be alone most of the time and the other students pick on her.”

Alex didn’t say anything, but made sure to keep that information in the back of her mind.

XxX

Maggie knew she was almost half an hour late, but finding her broom stuck on the outside of the walls in the astronomy tower took her longer than she thought. But thanks to her free pass in the kitchen, she managed to bring a special pie and her teammates didn’t complain much.

“They got your broom again?” Kara asked sincerely concerned.

Maggie liked her. The kid had been their keeper for two years and seemed to be more ready to win than before.

Maggie knew she could count on her during the tough games.

“It’s tradition. You don’t have to worry”. Maggie answered with a smile that wasn’t very honest. Not that anyone would know the difference.

Kara took a (good) slice of the pie and started to happily eat and chat with everyone around. Maggie remained quiet as always, her teammates never really minded.

She used the time to look for short auburn hair in the middle of the slytherin table.

When she found Alex she kept looking at her and waited. And just like magic, the other girl lifted her head to meet Maggie’s eyes.

They shared a small smile and Alex turned her attention back to the book in her hands. This little ritual was traditional (or at least Maggie liked to think it was) since their eyes met on the library in the previous year.

Maggie never really said a word to Alex. And they only had two classes together for the first time this year, but she would be lying if she said it didn’t feel nice to be acknowledged by someone.

Especially when this someone was a really pretty girl with piercing brown eyes.    

XxX

Maggie woke up earlier than any of her teammates for the game.

Not that she had trouble sleeping or anything. She woke up early because their first game was against Slytherin and those guys really were a pain in Maggie’s ass. Especially the team’s captain, that never failed in trying to put something suspicious on her juice before the games (Once he used a sleeping potion and Maggie missed almost a full week of classes).

Even though since last year the slytherin team seemed to have forgotten her for some reason, Maggie wasn’t going to let her guard down, so before the sun had even fully risen, she was having breakfast on the Great Hall.

Her only company were blueberry pancakes, a few domestic elves and Headmistress McGonagall.

“Excited for the first game, Miss Sawyer?”

Maggie, that barely had her eyes open just nodded yes.

“I can see. It’s all over your attitude” McGonagall said smiling slightly after finishing her tea and getting up to leave. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I do have some things that deserve my attention. Good luck today, Maggie”.

After finishing her own breakfast, Maggie decided to take a nap close to the lake as she waited for the rest of the castle to wake up.

One hour before the game, the sun was up enough that not even the shadow of the tree she was sitting close by protected her from the sunlight. Maggie woke up and headed to the Great hall again, now full of life and students eating and chatting.

The Hufflepuff table was excited beyond measure, and when Maggie joined them, all the claps and cheers were for her. She just smiled at everyone and sat next to her captain for another round of pancakes. In front of her Kara was eating almost as fast she flies, and Maggie quite didn’t understand how she managed to swallow without choking on the food.

She took a look over her shoulder and noticed the Slytherin table making as much noise as her own was, but all the students were concentrated on the right end of the table, probably because on the other ending was Alex, quietly reading a book as she drank what seemed to be a mug of coffee.

Maggie didn’t mean to stare, but she probably was looking to the other girl long enough for some people to notice.

“Flirting with the enemy?” M’gann whispered loud enough so only Maggie could hear. And when Maggie jumped, a bit startled, she had the decency to hide her giggles behind her pumpkin juice.

“I don’t know what you're talking about”. Maggie ignored her friend, pretending the slice of cake in front of her was more important.

“C’mon, Mags… I’ve seen you make heart eyes over to the Slytherin table for over a year, and I’m sure they are not for Maxwell Lord”

“Ew…Don’t even joke like that”

They smiled at each other as the Gryffindor girl slid the cake Maggie wasn’t going to eat anyway over to Kara.

“Thanks, M’gann!”. Kara said too excited about the food to pay attention to anything

“Hey!”.

“Don’t complain, she has a big game today.” Maggie was ready to  say she happened to play in the same exact game when M’gann rose a hand keeping her quiet. “There are more important matters now”.

“Such as?”

“When will you ask her out?”

Maggie sighed annoyed, finding another item of food to eat. “Who?”

“Alex, you dumbass!”

“I won’t”. She said matter of factly.

M’gann sat down next to her and kept looking at her intensely, but Maggie just played with some eggs and bacon, completely ignoring the Gryffindor girl.

“Dumbass…”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Look, it’s Alex, ok? Half of the students are afraid of her and the other half has ended on the medical bay for trying to make a joke around her. She never lost a duel and will graduate one year earlier than everyone. Why would I ask her out?”

“How can you be so dense, Maggie?”

“It’s time to go, Team!”.  The quidditch captain said and everyone on the table cheered as the players got up to leave the Great hall. Maggie noticed M’gann looking at her as if saying that conversation wasn’t over yet, but she had more important things to deal with right now.

Before leaving the hall for good, Maggie risked another look over the Slytherin table and found Alex already looking at her. They smiled at each other as usual, and Maggie felt this was all the luck she needed to win the game.

XxX

Alex found her seat in the blenches pretty quickly next to James and Winn. And more impressive : she didn't even rolled her eyes when the boys told her it was time to leave the Great Hall and go for the game.

Not that she had stopped altogether to complain about quidditch. But there was much less groaning and more cheering for Kara now than in the past years.

Everyone noticed. Even Kara herself. But of course Winn was the one to address the change.

“You didn't even brought a book with you this time. Planning on paying attention to the game?”

She didn't bother to answer or even notice James hitting Winn in the ribs, her eyes trained on the field.

“What? She's even sitting with us!”

It was true. Alex usually stayed in the far corner of the blenches, close to the professors to avoid the loud students as much as she could.

She would always bring a book to read and would lift her head to pay attention to what was going on every once in awhile when the crowd started to make noise.

But since her 5th year, she started to pay more attention to Kara's team. And on the way the games ended almost all the time with Maggie catching the golden snitch at an incredible speed.

Alex had to admit it was quite impressive. Maybe even beautiful in some way.

Just not more beautiful than the genuine smile Maggie had on her face everytime she would catch that small golden ball.

Alex had noticed this smile ever since the first game Kara made her go, And  somehow, she found herself mesmerized by it.

The dimpled smile that reached the seeker’s eyes and vibrated through all her body.

It had to be some kind of magic, maybe a natural spell, because Alex could feel it too, even all the way to the blenches.

The Slytherin girl was a curious person. Of course she decided she wanted to decipher what kind of magic that smile was, so she found herself leaving the books behind, in order to pay closer attention to the game, to the way the seekers chased the golden snitch, to Maggie.

And after today, when Maggie made sure to not leave the Great Hall without sending a look on her way, Alex decided to sit in a better place, right in the middle of the Hufflepuff side with James and Winn.

It was a pretty funny sight. A Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin among all the yellow and black, but the students didn't seem to mind. Which was a good thing because there was no way Alex was going to be on the Slytherin side with all the girls screaming for their captain.

XxX

Almost an hour had passed and the game was rough, the teams were doing nothing more than exchange points. One didn't stay ahead on the score for too long.

The difference was just of ten points with Slytherin winning, but as the game went, Alex knew it would soon change.

The beaters from her house seemed to have noticed the same and tried to take the matter into their own hands.

They waited for Kara to have her back to them and hit the bludger in her direction.

It happened too fast. Alex didn't even have the time to scream Kara's name. The ball hit her sister and she fell from her broom already unconscious.

The captain caught her mid air and Alex run as fast as she could to the medical bay. It would be where they were going to take Kara.

XxX

Maggie watched as Kara was taken to the medical bay. A wave of fury running through her body as she tried to not fly straight to the Slytherin beater and send him off to Madam Pomfrey too.

Their captain told them to keep playing. That Kara was going to be ok, and Maggie decided she would win the game for the kid.

And she did. Catching the golden snitch 30 minutes later.

But she didn't stay to celebrate, or even throw the win at Max Lord's face. She ran to the medical bay, getting there in record time thanks to all the secret passages she had already found during the summers she had spent in the castle.

Maggie tried to calm her breath and smooth her uniform as much as she could before entering in the room. The place was empty, except for a blonde girl resting in the nearest bed on the left.

And Alex Danvers sitting in a chair next to her.

Maggie held her breath as Alex moved her gaze from her book to the new person on the room. She didn't know what Alex was doing here, but it was clearly unexpected.

Especially because she had never been this close to the girl and not even on her dreams she would have imagined being alone with her. From this close, thanks to the lights in the room, Maggie could see a few freckles on Alex's nose.

She had probably never seen anything more adorable.

“Hi. You're Maggie Sawyer, right? I'm Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister”.

Alex got up from the chair and extended her hand for Maggie to shake. The quidditch player hesitated a bit, worrying that her calloused, dirty hands would be inappropriate for Alex soft ones.

What she didn't expect was for Alex hands to be just like hers.

That, and the soft shiver she felt when their skins touched.

But Maggie didn't registered it immediately, something else caught her attention.

“Wait. You said sister? But isn't Kara's last name Zor-El?”

Alex smiled and Maggie noticed that from this up close, it had the power to make her knees feel like jelly.

“Yeah, you're not wrong. Kara is adopted and I have been a big sister for the past two years”

“Sounds like hard work”

“It is”, Alex said smiling wide, in a way that meant she enjoyed every bit of it.

Maggie could only admire her.

“How is she doing?”. Maggie asked as she noticed a few bruises across Kara's face.

Before Alex could answer, Madam Pomfrey came from nowhere. “She's doing pretty great, girls. Just broke a few bones. Meaning that you, Miss Danvers, don’t need to camp out next to her bed. She will spend the day resting and will be up before dinner”.

They both were nearly kicked out and Maggie found herself walking through the empty corridors quietly next to Alex, struggling to find something, anything to talk about and end the awkward silence.

Thankfully the other girl beat her to it.

“How was the game? Did you guys win?”

Maggie looked to her right and noticed Alex looking back, waiting for an answer. She smiled and watched as Alex’s lips did the same.

Maggie sure would start to blush at any given moment, she could even feel her ears getting hotter. To distract herself and break the gaze, she reached for her back pocket where she carried a small golden ball.

“Loud and clear.” She said as the golden snitch was brought to life and moved its wings trying  to escape.

Maggie's smile only grew bigger.

Just like Alex's.

“Good. The game was tough, and you guys deserved.”

“ Whoa… Betraying your own house?” Maggie joked as she pointed out the green and silver colors of Alex's clothes.  “And I didn’t even see you on the benches?”

“It's not like I'm gonna cheer for Maxwell Lord. And maybe you were looking to the wrong side, Seeker.” Just like that they reached the end of the corridor and Alex followed the path Maggie assumed headed for the Slytherin common room, while she herself needed to go in the opposite direction to the Hufflepuff tower. “See you around!”

“Yeah. See you around, Danvers.”

When Maggie arrived at the tower, there were more claps and cheers for her. She received the congratulations from the other students and stayed around just long enough so the captain wouldn't complain before going to her bed and replaying the conversation she had had with Alex on her head.

XxX

“So… you guys talked?”

“Yes, M’gann. For the hundredth time…”. Maggie tried to explain to her friend as they walked together to their respective classes.

“...But you didn't asked her out?”

The Hufflepuff girl stopped for a second and crossed her arms irritated.

Not that it had any effect on M’gann.

“I told you I'm not going to do that. Especially not on the first time I actually ever talked to her. Besides, I just learned she is Kara's old sister.”

“What?” It was M’gann who stopped, right in from of Maggie's Potion's class, ignoring the grumbling of the students behind them. “How you didn't know that? I told you last year!”

“When?”

“At the library, dumbass!”

Maggie tried to remember, but the only thing that came to her mind from that day was the way Alex looked at her across the room. “I don't remember”.

M’gann ruffed. “Of course not. I know you spend the whole year in the castle and had voted to map all the secret passages, but you need to leave your loach more, Maggie. How are you gonna date Alex if you just keep hiding?”

Maggie tried to tell the girl to shut up but she had already disappeared among the other students and Maggie had no other option except getting inside and find her table.

Potions was one of Maggie's favorite classes. It was difficult, but professor J’onn was a fair and excellent teacher.

Besides, this was one of the classes she shared with Alex.

Not that Maggie saw much of the other girl. She would sit in the front row to the left while Alex sit in the opposite extreme, on the last chair of the right side of the class. So Maggie would only see her when she arrived and Alex was already there and when the class ended and they would leave, Alex barely giving anyone her attention.

She wouldn't risk turning her head to see the other girl on the other side, not when every single student could notice, but since that first talk they had, Maggie seemed to be even more mesmerized by Alex deep, piercing brown eyes. By her slight freckles. By how protective of Kara she seemed to be.

Maggie risked one look over her shoulder.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when, not a millisecond later, Alex met her gaze and smiled at her. It was like magic.

It had to be.

“See you have found your partner for this project, Miss Sawyer”. Professor J’onn spoke right next to her, making Maggie jump on her sit and nearly fall off.

All the students laughed and Maggie made sure to hide herself from Alex as much as possible, but it seemed like professor J'onn wasn't going to make it easy.

She supposed she deserved that for not paying attention.

“If it's okay with you, Miss Danvers.”

“Of course”. Maggie heard Alex say when all the students had quiet down.

But she didn't dare look over to her, even when she could feel Alex's eyes burning the back of her head.

The rest of the class passed smoothly,  and when it was time to leave Maggie noticed that Alex was already gone. She sighed relieved. She sure had been embarrassed enough in front of Alex for the whole year.

Maggie could catch up with Kara later to find Alex to discuss what kind of project they were supposed to do together.

“Hey, Maggie!”

The Hufflepuff girl stopped on her tracks when she heard Alex’s voice calling her name.

The other girl had waited for her. Great. Maggie’s cheeks started to blush immediately.

“Hey, Danvers. How's Kara? I haven't seen her in the Great Hall today.”

“She's better. Her appetite already came back to normal”. They smiled at each other knowingly. “And are you good? Professor J'onn can be harsh.”

“Yeah, nothing to worry about”

“Good. I- hmm…. I wanted to ask if- if…”. Alex paused, losing her train of thought. Maggie found it unusual.

Plus, Alex was frustrated all of sudden, her cheeks visibly getting pink.

She tilted her head, confused, and also watched with a small smile as the girl closed her eyes and made a fist with her hand in an attempt to concentrate.

“I wanted to ask if we could meet by the lake in the afternoon to discuss the project”. Alex managed to say with her eyes still closed

Maggie was nothing less than completely amused by Alex. The super scary Slytherin that half of the castle was afraid of, seemed to have another side.

One side that Maggie found insanely adorable.

“Of course, Danvers.”

“Great!” Alex said and almost ran past her, chasing after one of her friends that Maggie recognized as Lucy Lane.

The rest of the day passed rather slowly, and, as the hours got closer to the time Maggie was supposed to meet Alex, her stomach felt heavier and heavier.

It was true that they had some work to do together, but Alex didn't have any reason to hang out with Maggie. She was even sure Alex was more than capable of handling the whole thing alone.

Maggie couldn't understand why she accepted her as a partner.

“Stop thinking so hard and just go.” M’gann said sitting next to Maggie in the Hufflepuff table. The girl probably didn't even bother to sit on with the Gryffindor students anymore. “You shouldn't leave the lady waiting”.

Maggie had to thank her for that.

When she arrived at the lake, she noticed Alex was already there waiting for her, head buried in a book per usual.

The sun was starting to disappear behind the trees, casting a mix of yellow and pink lights over the castle.

Maggie stopped to admire the scene.

Not only was the sunset beautiful, but the way the lights touched Alex's hair, making the red in them even more intense, made the Hufflepuff girl shamelessly stare.

Maggie started to walk soon though, because it didn't take long for Alex to feel her looking and signed for her to get closer.

XxX

Alex was focused, taking some notes on a piece of scroll when she felt it. And as sure as the fact that one day she would become an auror, she lifted her gaze to find Maggie not far away,  already smiling at her. The corners of Alex lips turned into a smile too.

It never ceased to impress her how Maggie could do that to her. Just smile. Out of nowhere.

Even Eliza had commented on how her daughter was serious all the time, Winn and Kara too. Even Lucy said she needed to loosen up a bit.

But with Maggie, the smile was effortless.

Just like magic.

And Alex was determined to figure out what kind.

She waved for Maggie to come sit down too.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Danvers. Sorry to keep you waiting”.

“You didn't”.

Alex watched as Maggie sat down, her yellow and black tie completely out of place, her scarf was a bit too much to the left and the white button up had too many open buttons.

If it was anyone else, Alex would call them sloppy, but the whole sloppy look worked for Maggie.

It made her chocolate eyes look wilder.

Alex found it captivating.

“Danvers!”

“Sorry. What?”

Alex heard Maggie laugh and almost didn't listen to the girl again.

“I asked if I should have brought any books...”. Maggie said pointing the pile of 9 different books in front of Alex.

“No. I've got it covered”

“Sure. So…”. Maggie started a little shy. “What exactly do we have to do for this project?”

It was Alex’s turn to laugh. “You really weren't paying attention to professor J'onn, were you?”

Maggie shrugged. She seemed to want to say something but decided otherwise.

Alex didn't mind at all, and just started to explain.

“Well, professor J'onn gave us 03 potion's recipe that don't work. We have to figure out what's wrong, explain why and demonstrate!”.

Maggie tilted her head, and Alex had to bit her lips to not start smiling again.

“And you sound really excited about this prospect...”

She had to look down slightly embarrassed.

Potions has always been her favorite subject. Professor J'onn was friends with her mother and basically a family member, always making tests a bit harder for Alex and giving her extra homework because the Slytherin girl simply loved a good challenge.

Unfortunately, not everyone understood Alex pleasure in keep her nose buried into an old book.

“Sorry…”

“Don't be”. Alex looked up again when she felt Maggie's hand on her shoulder. Her stomach dropped in surprise. “I think it's cute”.

Alex looked down again when Maggie removed her hand, but this time to hide the fact that her ears were burning and turning red .

Maggie seemed to take pity on her and grabbed one of the books.

“So, we just have to look for the correct recipe?”

“Not exactly.” Alex started still not looking at Maggie. Her heartbeat was still a bit uneven and the blush on her cheeks  far from gone. “Professor J’onn changed the recipe in all the books at the library”

“Damn it. He really likes to make things difficult.”

Alex had to agree on that.

XxX

Maggie was going to develop a spell specific to make it possible for her to kick herself on the butt. Or maybe she could just ask M'gann to do that, the Gryffindor girl probably wouldn't say no.

That was the only thing on her mind as she walked back to the castle for dinner after a whole evening discussing potion theories with Alex by the lake. The girl was a genius, Maggie had to admit.

What she shouldn't have admitted was how cute Alex looked when she was rambling about her books.

And here was the whole reason for the self kick butt spell.

She thought about asking Alex for help, but she didn't want to have to explain why she needed such a thing. It was going to be another mistake.

Like when she almost told Alex she was the reason Maggie didn't know what project they were supposed to do.

Like when she did say too much and thought she had made the other girl uncomfortable.

“So…”. Alex started as they reached the gates. “Maybe we should start to put some of those theories to practice?”

“Sounds great, Danvers”. Maggie said without looking Alex in the eyes.

“Great. Good night!”

“Did I just see Alex Danvers smiling?”

M’gann asked when Maggie entered the Great Hall.

Maggie just rolled her eyes. “She's just being polite”

“Yeah, but Danvers is not polite. She either ignores you or knocks you out with a spell.”

The Hufflepuff table wasn’t full when they go close. Maggie decided to ignore M'gann for now, but the other girl didn't seem to mind at all as she sat down next to her.

Maggie understood less and less this whole image people made of Alex, because from the short time she had spent with the Slytherin girl, she had learned a few things. One, that Alex was a complete (adorable) nerd. Two, that she was more interested in herbology than in quidditch (and herbology was her least favorite class). And third, that she smiled shyly, almost as if she wasn't really used to it or didn't want people to see, and allowed Maggie to have a glimpse of that.

But Maggie wouldn't allow herself to feel special or anything.

Thinking like that would be crazy.

XxX

“How did your date go?” Alex groaned and tried to ignore her annoying Slytherin friend, Lucy. “C’mon Alex, you two spent the whole evening by the lake!”

“Studying, Lane. Studying!”. Alex whispered-shouted looking around to see if any of the other students were paying attention to them.

“That's what kids call it nowadays?” Lucy smiled mischievously.

Alex grabbed her things, irritated, and was ready to leave, but Lucy put a hand on her shoulder, asking her to stay.

“What?”. Alex asked, and Lucy took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how it went… Because I have watched you drool over the Hufflepuff seeker for over a year and only now you're finally talking to her.”

Lucy's concern was sincere. And it was true that Alex had had a crush on Maggie for a while (how could she not?), but Alex didn't know how to do this.

She had never dated before and it seemed that the only thing she could do around Maggie was blush and ramble.

Lucy meant well but she didn’t help either, especially when she started to make kissing faces whenever she saw Alex and Maggie talking.

It was a disaster.

“Nothing happened, Lucy. We just talked about potions. And I don't drool.”

“Of course…”

After dinner, they both walked back to the Slytherin common room with Lucy talking excitedly about her father's work as an auror. Alex remained silent, thoughts of her own dad she tried to suppress floating around her head.

“Well, look if it isn't the traitor and the little soldier”.

Maxwell Lord was at the bottom of the stairs that led to the dungeons. Alex tried as much as possible to ignore him, she had learned in the first years that any attention you gave him inflamed his ego.

That’s why she didn’t say a word and just kept walking, Lucy right behind her telling the guy to shut up.

Unfortunately, it seemed that after losing to Hufflepuff (Thanks to Maggie!), Max was trying to be even more infuriating. He blocked the passage almost colliding with Alex.

“I saw you on the Hufflepuff side at the game. Are you not ashamed to be siding with the enemy?” Alex remained in silence staring at him dead in the eye. She knew his words were chosen carefully to hurt her, but she wasn’t going to let it work.

“And join your little groupies? No thanks.”. Lucy tried to interfere, but Alex and Max didn’t break their gaze.

The tension was palpable, and the more the guy smiled at her, the more Alex wanted to punch him in the face. Instead, she slid her hand closer to her wand and watched as he did the same.

He looked at her up and down and met her eyes again. “So you prefer to be a traitor just like your fa-”

Maxwell didn’t have the time to finish before Alex was conjuring a stun spell on his direction.

“ _Rennervate!”._ Even with the short distance, he was quick to defend himself.

Maxwell Lord didn’t have a bunch of girl screaming his name during the quidditch game for no reason. He was smart, quidditch captain and just as good as Alex during the duels, no one had ever seen him lose one.  The word on the castle was that probably only Alex could have a chance to win against him, but they never had had an opportunity to test this theory.

Lucy tried to help, but more Slytherin students that were Max’s friends showed up and she had her hands full.

Alex and Maxwell exchanged spells for a few seconds until there were snakes and birds full of anger flying around the corridors.

One of the guys who were fighting Lucy became too irritated with the yellow birds pecking his head. “ _Reducto!”_  He said pointing to the birds, but the spell hit not even one, it hit the ceiling instead, making a lot wreckages fall.

“Alex!”. Lucy screamed with worry, but there were only coughs around the corridor.

There was also a lot of dust, and Alex could only see Maxwell Lord trying to get up 4 feet away from her as she did the same, and someone, not much taller than Lucy, standing right under the hole in the ceiling.

“Will someone care to explain what just happened here?”.

The whole place went quiet. The coughs stopped and even the dust seemed to be too scared to move with the air. Alex felt like time had stopped and no one dared to even breathe as they heard the voice of Professor Grant.

Suddenly, one of Max’s friends tried to get up and run, using the dust to hide his face. Alex only saw a small movement, a light leaving the professor's wand and the guy was paralyzed on his place.

“Will anyone else try to escape?”. Professor Grant asked, but it had the opposite effect she wished. The first one to try to run was Maxwell Lord, and soon everyone else was running for their lives.

Alex got up quickly and went back the way to the she came from when Max blocked her path. She felt a paralyze spell passing too close and hitting an old vase before turning into the first corridor she found.

She turned again and again, not even caring where she was going. Alex just wanted to get as far as possible and hide. Professor Grant probably hadn’t seen her face, but even like this she wasn’t sure she was going to escape this incident. Her mother was probably going to kill her.

Alex ended up in a narrow corridor with apparently no way out and could swear she was hearing Miss Grant’s high heels getting closer.

She was trying to find a good excuse for her mother not to disinherit her after she was caught when a small light appeared with a hole on the wall.

“Danvers?”.

Alex illuminated her own wand and had to double take before the image in front of her started to make sense.

“Maggie? What you doing here? And why you are inside the wall?”

The girl just smiled.

Alex didn’t notice she did the same.

“You want a full explanation now or when you are safely away from this commotion?”

Alex barely thought twice before following Maggie inside of what looked like a secret passage.

XxX

“Are you sure I should be here?”. Alex asked as they got inside the Hufflepuff common room through a painting on the wall.

“Yeah, it’s late, there’s barely anyone out here”. Maggie said looking around confirming they were indeed alone.

Alex had her Hufflepuff scarf around her neck and the Slytherin tie hidden on her front pocket. They had quickly agreed on this change of clothes when Maggie informed the passage they were at lead to only two places, the forbidden forest or Hufflepuff common room. Alex didn’t have to say anything, the answer was obvious.

This might have became a problem though, because Maggie thought the other girl looked adorable, even covered in dust and with her hair a wild mess.

“Safe and sound, just as promised”. Maggie indicated one of the big armchairs for Alex to sit, grabbing a mug of cocoa from her backpack and handing it to the girl.

Alex accepted it with a thank you and drank half of the thing in one go, not hiding that she really liked the drink. Maggie just remained quietly observing, more proud of herself than she probably should feel.

“How do you even have this with you?”

Maggie shrugged. “Perks of living in the castle, I guess”

Alex nodded finishing her cocoa. “So… Are you gonna tell me how you found me in that corridor?”

Maggie smiled at her and their eyes met.

They didn’t break the gaze for a second too long.

“And are you gonna tell why you were there in the first place?”

Alex looked down a bit embarrassed, the movement making some dirty fall from her hair and onto the floor.

“Got in a fight with Maxwell Lord. Things got messy. Professor Grant showed up?”.

Maggie’s heart truly skipped a beat at the mention of Cat Grant, the defense against dark arts professor was not one to mess with. “I can see why you were running like a dementor was behind you then”

“Maybe it was”

Maggie couldn’t hold her laugh. Especially when Alex was wearing her scarf and looking too adorable for her own good.

Especially when Alex started to laugh too.

At the moment, Maggie knew she would probably never forget the sound.

“Alex?! Alex, are you there?!”. Kara came down the stairs running fast like a bullet, jumping on Alex’s arms and almost dropping them both from the chair. “Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did Miss Grant see you? Are they gonna send an owl to Eliza? Alex, will you be expelled?!”

“Call down, Kara. Alex is fine.”

Kara did a once over and looked a bit doubtful. Maggie heard Alex giggle and she had to thank the little sister for making it possible for her to hear that.

“I’m fine, Kara. Honestly. And I think  Miss Grant didn’t see me, so I think we’re good.”

“How do you even know something happened? Weren’t you at the library?”. Maggie asked and Kara took a step back from her sister to explain.

“Yeah, I was there with Lena and Lucy appeared out of nowhere, all dirty like Alex. Not five minutes later Miss Grant showed up too, asking if Lucy had been there since dinner and if she had seen you.”. She indicated Alex as she tried to clean the dirty from her sister's hair. “We were luck Lena and I had helped clean Lucy up already and we told Miss Grant we haven’t seen you since you left the Great Hall. Lucy explained everything when she left, she wanted to go look for you but Lena thought it was better to wait for you to show up, we could have looked suspicious and broke your cover.

“Thanks, Kara. You guys did great.”

“Yeah, Luthor was pretty smart back there”. Maggie had to admit. No wonder the girl was a Ravenclaw. “And she might have give me the idea to a perfect excuse for Alex”.

XxX

Maggie was guiding (a now clean) Alex through the passages again, this time heading to the kitchen and from there to the dungeons to leave Alex as closer as possible to her common room. She noticed the girl was quiet with her own thoughts, probably concerned if Maggie’s plan was going to work and what Professor Grant would do if it didn’t.

She didn’t even ask Maggie again how she had found her in the first place.  Maybe it was for the best, Maggie didn’t feel like revealing the (not so) small secret that was the Marauder’s map to anyone yet.

As they reached the Kitchen, Maggie said hello to a few domestic elves and they seemed to be very excited that Alex was there, even gave her a cupcake decorated with small hearts.

Alex relaxed a bit and thanked the elves with a smile on her face, not the big one Maggie was used to see, but it was better than her super worried face.

They got to the dungeons with no incidents. Maggie was ready to say goodbye and leave when she had the sensation that her feet had been glued to the ground, she turned to Alex to ask what was going on, but the answer came from inside the Slytherin common room.

“Miss Danvers, I have been looking for you all night.”

“Professor Grant”. Alex said with a slight of panic escaping her voice. “Anything I can help you with?”

Cat Grand took two steps closer and Maggie stepped half in front of Alex, trying to shield the girl from the professor’s intense gaze.

“Actually, yes. Perhaps you and miss Sawyer could answer a few questions?” The girls just nodded. “Great. Have you seen Mr. Lord and his friends somewhere?”

Alex was close enough behind her that Maggie could hear her taking a deep breath. She wanted nothing more than hold her hand and help her through this, but dismissed the stupid idea pretty quick.

“The last time I saw them, they were heading to the dungeons”. Alex said and Maggie knew it wasn’t technically a lie.

“And this happened to be when exactly?”

“After dinner, before we went to the kitchen”. Maggie jumped in quickly, making the professor acknowledge her for the first time. She wasn’t sure she really liked the attention.

“And you two had been on the kitchen until now?”

“Yes”. Alex confirmed with no hesitation on her voice.

Miss Grant looked back to Alex, and Maggie saw her especially noticing the black and yellow scarf on the Slytherin girl and the cupcake on her hand. She smiled.

“Very well, thank you for your help. Have a good night”.

The two sighed relieved when the professor left.

“That was close”. Alex said, clearly feeling much better.

“Yeah. Next time you get into a fight that could get you expelled, at least invite me for the fun part”.

They both smiled and said their goodbyes. Maggie watched as Alex disappeared through the door still wearing her scarf, but had no intentions of asking for it back.

XxX

A week later, Alex decided it was time to start to test the potion’s theories they had came up with so far and she had the perfect place to do just that.

It was going to be tricky though, because, thanks to her insane schedule with advanced classes, Alex would only have free time at night, not leaving many hours before they had to be on bed.

Still, she asked Maggie to meet her in the 7th floor after dinner, and now, she was just waiting for her.

“You're not planning on getting into another fight here, are you?”.

Maggie arrived and Alex was quick to respond. “Well, if I remember correctly, you told me to invite you next time I planned to.”

She watched as Maggie shook her head in disbelief, a truthful smile that reached her eyes playing on her lips.

Alex mirrored the expression when their eyes met. It didn't surprised her that much anymore, she had learned to accept that the constant smile on her own face was a consequence of being around Maggie.

“You're a league of your own, Danvers. But honestly what we're doing here?”

Alex took a step away from the other girl and closer to the Troll’s tapestry hanging on the corridor. “Wait and see”.

The Slytherin girl walked back and forth trying to think about one thing: A place she and Maggie could safely do potion's experiment. But when she started to feel Maggie's eyes on her, it got hard to concentrate.

Every once in awhile she would catch herself thinking  about her and Maggie and not about her and Maggie doing the potion's project.

It didn't help that in the past week, Maggie went from a crush she would probably never get to talk to, to one of her best friends. It helped even less that they would try to spend every free time they had, around each other.

It didn't help at all that Maggie would take her to the astronomy tower after dinner with the one excuse there was a secret passage there that would end behind the stairs that lead to the girl's dorm room in the Slytherin common room, so Alex wouldn't have to deal with Maxwell Lord so soon.

When the door appeared, Alex was seriously concerned the room could have understood her wrong and set up romantic date instead of a potion's lab and Alex would probably be the proof that it was possible to die from embarrassment.

“Room of requirement?” Maggie asked as she passed Alex to get inside. “Impressive”.

And for Alex's relief, the room had became a huge space with endless shelves of different ingredients on the left, and a pair of cauldrons on the right, behind what seemed to be a concrete wall to protect them from unwanted explosions.

XxX

If it was someone else with her, Alex you be very irritated and frustrated. After more than a hour trying to figure out the correct way to prepare the Felix felicis potion without the correct receipt, they only had achieved a few small explosions, burned ties and a cloud of ashes.

Maggie, in the other hand, seemed to be having the time of her life every time a colorful explosion happened in a cauldron. Alex couldn't stay angry with the Hufflepuff girl's laugh echoing in the room.

“I think we're getting closer, Danvers. The fireworks are almost in the right color”.

“Haha, very funny…”. Alex said, pretending to be offended, but Maggie didn’t do anything less than smile at her and she broke the facade faster than she could withdraw her wand.

“So, any theory of what we’re doing wrong?”. Maggie said getting closer to the cauldron, waving her scarf to dissipate the orange smoke around it.

“A few, but I’m afraid we might explode the whole castle if we keep trying.”

Alex went to check her notes again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze into place as a shiver run down her spine.

“Maybe we should take a break.”

“Sure.” Was all  Alex managed to say with her heart beating like crazy as Maggie’s hand remained touching her, she only turned back to look at the other girl when she heard her taking a few steps away. Maggie was wandering among the shelves playing with the golden snitch she seemed to always have with her.

Alex almost hit herself with a book. Because during their time together, she had noticed that Maggie was becoming slightly more touch free, putting a hand on her shoulder, on her lower back, or even holding Alex’s hand so the she could come down the stairs safely. Alex liked the small gestures, she would actually admit to herself that she would wait for them sometimes since Maggie seemed to be such a gentlewoman.

The thing is, Alex nerves would get the better of her every time Maggie was too close. She would freeze and Maggie would break the contact and step away almost immediately.

Intimacy was a big issue for her. Alex didn’t like many people hugging her, kissing her or touching her too much, she only allowed Kara and Eliza to do that most of times. It was different with Maggie, she liked the small gestures, but was always too nervous to express it.

“We still have a hour before having to go to bed. Anything interesting you would like to do?”. Maggie asked from behind a bookshelf.

“No. Any suggestion?”

“Actually, I do”.

Alex could hear the smile in Maggie’s words even if she wasn’t seeing her. “And?”

“Well, I want to make an experience.” The playfulness on Maggie’s voice was only increasing at every second. “I heard you’ve never lost a duel, correct?”

“Yes?”. Alex had an eyebrow raised now, completely lost to where the conversation was heading.

That, until Maggie stepped from behind the bookshelf, her wand in hands and a smile bigger than Alex had ever seen.

“I want to know why”. She had the decency to wait for Alex to grab her own wand before sending a white light on her direction. “ _Expelliarmus!”_

Alex blocked the spell easily. She met Maggie's playful eyes and didn't wait another second before trying to disarm the other girl too.

Maggie hid behind the bookshelf and when Alex went after her, she got further into the labyrinth of potion's ingredients, making them start a game of hide and seek. Not that Alex minded in the slightly. Chasing after Maggie was the most fun she had ever had doing homework.

But Alex was competitive. Very competitive. And just because she had a huge crush on the other girl, it didn't mean she was going to make things easier for her. Let alone let her win.

She a conjured a silence spell to muffle her steps, listened carefully to where Maggie was heading and waited. Not 3 minutes later, the other girl passed in the path perpendicular to the one she was hidden. When Maggie had her back to Alex, she didn't hesitated.

“ _Expelliarmus_!”

Maggie's wand flew backwards and landed on Alex hands.

“Jesus, Danvers, you really don't play around.”

Alex smiled proudly. “Professor J'onn says that my seriousness is one of my best qualities”. Maggie just nodded in agreement.

She handed over the wand and was ready to leave the room of requirements, but she didn't notice that, in the dark corridors between the bookshelves, their little game made a bunch of items fall on the floor.

And some of them were just really slippery.

One unlucky step in the wrong direction and she was on the ground, a sharp pain in the back of her head and on her butt were blocking the embarrassment while Maggie laughed at her.

“Oh my God, Alex. Are you ok?”. The girl asked still laughing a bit.

Alex thought she would be feeling, at least, humiliated after falling like that in front of the girl she liked. But Maggie wasn’t just a crush, she was also her friend, a good friend, and her laugh had the capacity to light up the darkest places.

Even the back of Alex mind where she kept her self doubt thoughts. And she found herself breaking into laughter at the whole scene.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said still smiling and noticing Maggie had the same expression.

“Well, I knew Potions could sweep you off of your feet, but that’s something else, Danvers”

Alex shook her head in disbelief. Her friend was a huge dork.“Very funny. Now stop with the jokes and help me up”.

She was ready to raise herself using the hand Maggie was offering when she found herself on the ground again. But now, there was some extra weight over her, and she took only 2 seconds to realise it was Maggie, who seemed to have lost her foot too.

“Damn it. I’m really sorry.”

Maggie said with her voice trembling. Alex had the impression that the other girl was nervous, almost scared. And Alex’s heart sunk to the thought that Maggie was feeling bad for causing something so small.

Even if their bodies were touching in more places than Alex was used too.

Her brain would have gone in overdrive if she wasn’t so preoccupied to the way  Maggie’s voice sounded. She quickly decided that nothing makes thing better than a good laugh.

“I guess Potions is your favorite class too, huh?”.

She watched in slow motion as Maggie’s face changed to a more relaxed expression, until they were both laughing again. She also watched as the laughter died down and they were left looking at each other’s eyes, their faces one breath too close.

Alex couldn’t help herself. From this up close, Maggie’s eyes were too captivating, her nose was small and cute and just so Maggie.

Her lips had never been this close, And Alex didn’t resist  taking a quick look at them. The other girl seemed to notice, because when their eyes met, it was Maggie’s turn to look at her lips, a silent question hanging in the air.

“Alex…”. Maggie broke the silence and Alex could swear the distance between their faces was getting shorter. She could see the other girl’s eyelashes now.

But before anything could happen, Alex felt something burning in the front pocket of her shirt, a red smoke coming out of it.

“What the-...”. They both got up faster than Alex thought it was possible. Maggie stayed as far as she could from her without disappearing completely from Alex’s vision.

“It’s Kara”. She explained. Her cheeks flushed and not daring to look over to Maggie that took two steps closer at hearing Kara’s name.

“Is she ok?”

“Yeah”. Alex said showing a small golden coin on her hand that had the words **‘WHERE R U ALEX!’** written to Maggie, without looking at the girl’s eyes. “I just forgot I had promised I’d help her with homework tonight”

“Oh… Well, I’ll be out of your hair then”

Maggie left the room before Alex even had the chance to say anything.

XxX

Maggie reached under her bed in the Hufflepuff common room. She picked up her broom and got inside the secret passage that lead to the kitchen and then to outside the castle.

Her heart was heavy and her stomach tied in knots. She had made a huge mistake, but as she smiled ironically at herself, Maggie thought it was just classical her acting again. One mistake after the other and now she was probably going to lose Alex’s friendship like she always lose the good things that happen in her life.

Once outside, she got on her broom and started to fly as fast as she could, not minding the almost freezing air or if she would get caught.

After an hour, she decided she would keep her distance from Alex.

Her determination didn’t last long, though. Especially with the potions project to work together, but Maggie made sure to always be one step away from Alex at all times and never really touch her unless it was extremely necessary.

On the bright side, Maggie could sense that the awkwardness their almost kiss had created was disappearing, Alex was still going to the quidditch games and cheering for Hufflepuff, still smiling at her from the blenches, even though Maggie was sure those smiles were actually meant for Kara or, at least, just the Slytherin girl being polite.

By the time the Holidays arrived. Their dynamic was almost completely back to normal.

Which was a very good thing, because at every year, the students decided this was the time to prank Maggie Sawyer again, and now she found herself looking for her belongs around the castle with Alex as her company.

“I can’t believe they do this to you every year!”

“It’s tradicional, Alex. Don’t worry.”. Maggie tried to dismiss the other girl’s concern with a smile, but when she looked over to her, Alex didn’t seem very convinced. “They think it will give me something to do while everyone is away”. She insisted and it made Alex expression get even more serious.

“Have you tried to talk to Headmistress about it?”

“McGonagall has more important things to deal with”.Maggie said with a shrug. “Besides, this is their last year already”.

They found a pair of Maggie’s gloves five minutes later, hidden inside of an armor and she nocited that Alex had an even more determined face on, she was about to ask her to forget about it, when the other girl change the subject herself. “What’s your plan for the holidays?”

“Same old. You?”

“We’re going to visit Kara’s cousin”. Alex said handing over another item that belonged to Maggie. “Would you mind if I wrote you during that time?”

She smiled at the way Alex sounded very shy when she asked, like she wanted to make sure she was not overstepping. “Of course”.

Maggie actually really liked the gesture, the prospect of being able to talk to Alex, even when they were apart, made Maggie feel excited about the holiday’s for once in long while.

She had to keep that in mind as she watched from the gates as Alex and Kara left the castle under the snow.

XxX

Maggie was sitting alone at the Hufflepuff table in the way- too- quiet Great Hall. She had a small golden and red envelope on her hands, as she debated with herself if she should send it to Alex or not.

If M’gann was there, she would probably call Maggie a dumbass and send an owl with the christmas card herself. But without her friend to push through her doubtfulness, she was having second thoughts, the almost kiss she had with Alex replaying on her head as a mistake.

She didn’t want to be inappropriate and scare Alex away again. It was probably luck that the other girl seemed to have forgotten the whole episode already.

Maggie had understood that Alex wants nothing more than be friends with her, so that’s what she was going to be, leaving her not knowing if she should send the little enchanted christmas card she bought in Hogsmeade. It had the moving image of the castle’s lake during a snowy sunset.

She almost fell from her sit when a black owl dropped a package, out of nowhere, right on her plate, making the food go all the place.

“Stupid owl…”. Maggie muttered, but quickly forgot about it when she noticed the package was from Alex.

Maggie was quick to unwrap it, and inside she found a little box and a note from Alex.

_I saw this and it reminded me of you._

_Merry Christmas, Maggie._

_-Alex_

Inside the little box there was a silver necklace with and equal silver pendant in the shape of a golden snitch.

It was beautiful.

Maggie didn’t even try to hold her tears, her heart too full of happiness that she didn’t even care.

Maybe it was because no one was around to see, or maybe it was because those feelings were related to Alex and she would let them out of her chest at any opportunity she had, as long as it didn’t make the other girl uncomfortable.

Maggie didn’t know how she haven’t tripped when she run all the way to the owlery with her vision blurred to send the little envelope over to Alex.

XxX

When the classes came back, Maggie was asked to meet Alex at the room of requirements.

She found it odd, they didn't use the room since they finished their Potion's project before Thanksgiving, but just as she expected, Alex was waiting for her in front of the Troll’s tapestry.

As soon as Alex saw her, a door showed up, Alex went through, leaving the door open for Maggie to follow. Maggie did, and as soon as she passed the doorframe, everything went black, except for a small lamp illuminating what seemed to be a small bedroom with two beds.

Alex was sitting on the floor by the bed on the left, and, when Maggie got closer to her, she could see there was a big window with a view to the beach. She also noticed Alex was sniffling.

Maggie sat down next to her and waited, not sure what to do.

After a couple of minutes, Alex raised her head and wiped her tears a bit irritated. “I’m sorry. I wanted a safe place to talk to you and it turned out into my bedroom”.

Maggie took a look around, but she couldn’t see much past the small illuminated space. “Don’t worry about it.”

She didn’t say anything else, knowing Alex, she understood the other girl needed to feel comfortable to say the things on her mind. Even if Maggie probably knew what this was about.

“I need help with the Patronus spell”. Alex said still not meeting Maggie’s eyes. It was not what she was expecting, and she tilted head in confusion. Just then the other girl looked at her. Her eyes slightly red. “Professor’s Grant test is next week and my patronus seems to not be strong enough anymore. I think it has something to do with the memory, I just need to find another one that works”.

“And how can I help?”. Maggie asked as she watched Alex get up and push an old chest from a dark corner.

“If  the spell fails, you have to knock out the dementor for me”. Maggie had so many questions, but the most important was how Alex managed to trap and store an actual dementor inside a chest. “Ready?”

“Alex, wait!”. Maggie said getting up too. She rested a hand on the girl’s shoulder, but barely made any pressure at the gesture, wanting to be comforting but not disrespectful. “Alex, talk to me. What’s going on?”.

Alex turned around. From this close, Maggie could feel the pain on her expression. She could see Alex strong facade fall and how she started to cry, bracing herself on her own arms.

It broke Maggie’s hearts.

She took them both to sit back on the bed and held Alex as the girl cried for a few minutes.

“I’m sorry.”. Alex said, her voice still hoarse. Maggie just shook her head, telling her she didn’t need to be.

They sat side by side in silence, with Alex looking out of the window for awhile before she started.

“You read the newspaper after Christmas, right?”

Maggie nodded. On December 26th a group of aurors found Jeremiah Danvers trapped in a basement in an abandoned house in London, he was taken to Azkaban, accused for the death of two other aurors. “Yeah.”

“My father and Kara’s parents were friends since they were teenagers, I remember them around our house since I was a kid. Kara and I were practically raised together.

One day, before my fourth year, the three of them went on a mission to investigate possible active of death eaters in London.  

Six days later, they found Kara’s parents dead and no sign of my father, and people started to say he was either a prisoner or a traitor. Kara had stayed with my mom and I ever since, because her cousin was too young to raise her.

And now, my dad has to stay in Azkaban until they can prove one thing or the other.”

Maggie listened carefully. Her hand had found Alex’s at some point and their fingers were now intertwined. If she wasn’t so worried about the other girl, she would have the time to notice how perfectly they fit together.

She did notice, though, how strong Alex was. She felt proud to be called her friend.

“And how this has anything to do with your patronus?”.

“I use a memory of my dad to cast the spell, but… How can it be happy anymore when he-... when he could be the one that killed Kara’s parents?”

Maggie could see Alex was using all of her willpower not to break down again. She took both of her hands and looked deep into her eyes, trying to convert as much sincerity as she could.

“Alex, he’s you father and you love him. No matter what _anyone_ say, there’s no reason for you to erase his memories. If you believe he’s innocent, it’s all that matters.”

She barely heard the “Thanks” before she was feeling Alex throw herself at her in a thigh hug, the smell of lavender from Alex’s soft hair all around her.

They stayed like that for almost an hour, and when Alex tried the patronun, it finally took the form of a majestic eagle again.

XxX

Professor Grant called Alex first to execute the patronus spell. Just as expected, she performed it perfectly, so when she left the classroom, the one thought on her mind was to figure how she could thank Maggie for helping her.

They had gotten close again, especially after the day Alex told her about Jeremiah. It also made Alex extra happy to see Maggie being a bit more protective towards Kara, and she wouldn’t even deny how her heart felt full every time she caught Maggie wearing the necklace she gave her (Which was all the time).

This gave Alex a bit of hope and made her bolder. Because, after their almost kiss, Maggie explicit backed away from her, as if she had changed her her mind. It hurt Alex more than she thought it would, but now they were good friends and, thanks to Kara, she had the perfect way to thank Maggie.

“Invite her to come with us to Hogsmeade!”. Her sister said while they were studying by the lake. Alex thought Kara sounded too eager about the visit to the small village, but didn’t really care about it.

She should have.

She really should have. And, now, she was going to kill Kara and every single one of their friends as soon as they went back to the castle. Because they had all agreed to meet by the gates at 10:30 am, but when Alex and Maggie got there, they found out everyone had already gone, leaving the too of them to go all the way to Hogsmeade by themselves.

And if this wasn’t embarrassing enough, they couldn’t find Kara, James, Winn, M’gann, Lucy or Lena anywhere. Alex only understood what was going on when she received a message from Kara on the enchanted coin telling her to enjoy her date with Maggie.

“Did you find where they went?”. Maggie asked as Alex hided the coin on her back pocket.

“No”. She said trying to cover her burning ears with her beanie. “And I don’t think they will show up. I’m sorry”.

Alex made the mistake to glance over to Maggie. The girl was looking more gorgeous than she already was while wearing the hufflepuff uniform. Her leather jacket over a button up white shirt, black jeans and boots making her be exceptional attractive.

She had to remind herself not to stare. It was hard when Maggie was smiling happily at her like that.

“Don’t worry. Let’s make our own fun!”

They were walking along one of the trails that lead to the forest in the afternoon, when Alex felt something wet hit the back of her head and some snow fall on her shoulders. She really didn’t want to believe it, but, not a second later, she heard Maggie giggling from behind her.

“You didn’t….”. Alex turned around slowly, trying to sound intimidating. Her will faltered when she saw Maggie's gigawatt smile.

“What’re you gonna do about it, Danvers?”

Alex didn’t think twice before holding a good amount of snow on her hands and throwing into Maggie’s direction. The hufflepuff girl was quick to deviate from the snowball, and Alex watched as she disappeared behind the trees, giggling and silently asking for her to chase after.

Alex’s heart skipped a beat. The last time they played this game they almost…

Another snowball hit her chest and Alex soon was brought back from her thoughts.

“You’re too slow at this, Danvers!”

At those words, she grabbed another handful of snow and run after Maggie.

XxX

Alex had to admit, Maggie was an excellent snowball fighter, just as good as she was at quidditch. All the years playing with Kara at the beach didn’t come in handy when Maggie was able to throw precise snowballs with both hands and could make an arsenal in a couple of minutes.

She had Alex cornered against a tree, begging  her to stop throwing snow in less than 10 minutes.

“That’s payback for the last time”. Maggie said still giggling, and Alex couldn’t help her blush when she remembered again what almost happened in said last time.

They remained in silence, catching their breaths and listening to the calm forest around them. Maggie sat down next to her, their knees almost touching.

“How are you not freezing?”. Alex asked as she took in her own clothes. She was wearing at least 4 layers, gloves and a beanie.

Maggie just smiled. “Guess I’m used to the weather.”

Alex stared at her unceremoniously, her heart starting to beat faster when Maggie didn’t break the gaze.

“Thank you”. She said and smiled back at Maggie when the other girl tilted her head confused. It was adorable. “For helping me up with my patronus. I don’t know if I could have made it without you.”

Alex knew how those words would sound, but the feeling inside her chest was too strong to keep locked up. She had to let it out, even if just a little bit and as long as Maggie didn’t seem to mind.

It had a much better effect that she imagined.   

Maggie looked down, hiding herself from her behind the long brown hair, clearly flustered. Alex took that as an opening, and did something she had been wanting to do for awhile, she pushed Maggie’s hair to behind girl’s ears and kissed her cheek, the smell of coconut from Maggie’s skin making her head spin a little bit.

When she moved away, it was her turn to look at her own feet very embarrassed. She didn’t have hair long enough to hide, so she could see from the corner of her eyes as Maggie stared at her in mild shock.

She was about to apologize when she felt Maggie’s hand on her jaw, indicating her to look at the other girl. Alex did, and she had to close her eyes when she noticed Maggie’s face was a just way too close.

She felt Maggie’s lips linger hot on her skin, the warmness run through every cell of her body, leaving her slightly out of breath and with her head spinning like she was in a super fast enchanted marry-go-around.

Maggie stopped kissing her cheek with a small pop. “You’re welcome, Alex”.

XxX

Apparently, kissing each other cheeks was their thing since that day in Hogsmeade.

Instead of  the small smile she usually sent across the Great Hall, now Maggie would find herself receiving an innocent kiss from Alex before every game (Kara literally squealed at those), when they would say their goodbyes before going to their common room, or after class.

M’gann even asked if they were finally dating. Maggie always said no, even if she had to admit they kinda looked like a couple to everyone else’s eyes, and if it was in other circumstances, Maggie would have actually asked Alex to be her girlfriend, but this was already Alex’s last year and they had only a three months before it ended and Maggie had to stay in Hogwarts for one more year while Alex was out there being an auror and probably forgetting about her.

So she remained in silence, enjoying Alex’s caresses as they lasted.

The Slytherin girl seemed to be even more affectionate since her dad’s trial, that resulted with Jeremiah being declared innocent and been able to go back home, since that day Maggie had lost count of the times she had to gather all her willpower not to kiss Alex on the way she really wanted to.

Now, they were by the lake, trying to perform some advanced transfiguration spells, but Kara was just blantely laughing at Alex as, instead of turning a pocket watch into a big tree, the girl just kept turning it into a single red rose or in a bouquet of lilies. Lena was having fun too but much more discreetly.

Maggie felt simply mesmerized.

It was already dark when they decided to go  back to their common room. Maggie and Alex were alone, the Hufflepuff girl debating to herself if she should dare to hold Alex’s hand that just kept touching hers as they walked side by side.

Before she could make up her mind, she saw Alex turn around abruptly, withdrawing her wand from the inside pocket of her uniform, to block a stunt spell that was about to hit Maggie.

“You are as good as they say, Alex. I’m impressed”. Maxwell Lord and two of his friends showed up from behind the shadows the trees close to the lake were casting. “Too bad you’re wasting all this potential here.”

“Going somewhere?”. Maggie asked, noticing the boys had their normal clothes.

“This is not something that concerns you, little Seeker. But before I leave to start studying real magic, I wanted to proper thanks Alex for the three months of detention with Cat Grant, so it would be better for you to leave now.” In response, Maggie held her own wand, pointing it out to Max’s face. “As you wish…”

Alex was seriously quiet next to her, concentrated. Maggie could feel in her posture she was ready to fight, as if she had took that decision in the moment she stopped the spell from hitting Maggie on the back.

The energy surrounding them was strong, vivid, as if their magic was aligned and completely in sync. Maggie would have gotten emotional if they weren’t about start something that would probably result in expulsion.

She knew what Alex was thinking without even taking a look at her direction. They needed to separate Max from the other two, and just then, Alex could deal with boy as Maggie handled the others.

She heard Alex take a deep breath. It was time.

“ _Stupefy!_ ”. They shouted at the same time and Max’s friends needed to step back to block the spell. Maggie took the opportunity to run from Alex’s side to the opposite one, as Alex kept Max busy and she could try to disarm his friends.

As they battled, she noticed the Slytherin students were making her get further and further from Alex, to the point she was almost under the tower that located the Headmistress office. Whoever those two were, Maggie should have expected them to be good duelists, afterall, Maxwell Lord didn’t have anyone as his friends.

Maggie was almost sure she wouldn’t be able to win them by herself. Even, with the problem that was dealing with Max, she thought that maybe she and Alex could have a better chance if they regrouped.

She casted angry yellow birds to distract them and run in the direction she assumed Alex was. Before even taking two steps, she stopped on her tracks.

“ _Crucio!”._ Maggie heard Maxwell Lord say, and not a second later, Alex was screaming in pain.

At her back, the two boys had already got rid of the birds and were pointing their wands at her, she was going to have the time to do only one thing before they took her out of the equation.

With her heart beating on her ears and the fear for Alex well being on her mind, Maggie pointed her wand to the Headmistress office tower.

_“Reducto!”_

She didn’t even see the spell hit the castle before red lights blurred her vision and she was unconscious.

XxX

Maggie woke up to the sound of someone walking from one side to the other. She was about to tell them to be quiet (her headache was horrible) when she recognized the steps from spending the last years full time on the castle.

She opened her eyes and Minerva McGonagall was in front of her.

“What happened?”. Maggie asked a little groggy.

“I was hoping you could clarify that, Miss Sawyer”.

Maggie opened her eyes and tried to sit down, taking all in, she noticed she was in the infirmary and, on the bed right in front of her, Alex was making scrunch faces to the medicine Madam Pomfrey was giving her.

Her first instinct was to get up and go check on Alex, but McGonagall held her in place with a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Miss Danvers is fine. Now, tell what happened.”

“It was Maxwell Lord. He showed up with two other guys, I’m not sure who. It looked like they were leaving the castle.”. Maggie said as Minerva started to walk again, deep thinking into something. “Then he said he wanted to fight Alex and well, we did”.

She thought the headmistress’s neck would break at the speed she looked back at her.

“And you and Miss Danvers didn’t think that the reasonable thing to do was to avoid conflict?”

Maggie got quickly irritated. It wasn’t fair, they weren’t the ones to blame.

“Lord is an asshole. He is the one who started this whole thing for no reason!”. Minerva was about to say something but Maggie didn’t let her. “He tortured Alex, ok?! What else he could have done if I wasn’t there?! If we didn’t try to stop him?!”

The headmistress remained in silence and took a deep breath.

Maggie looked over to Alex that was making a very terrified face. She would have laughed if the weight of her words haven’t scared her to death.

How it would be to exist without Alex?

“And I assume that blowing up my office was the best option?” Minerva said with a hint of a smile that Maggie had already learned to recognize.

“Sorry?”. She said smiling a bit too.

Minerva just shook her head amused before speaking in a more serious tone.

“Well, the two of you will spend the night here as we try to gather more information about what happened. But we are almost certain that Lillian Luthor was involved.”

“Luthor as in…-”

“As in Lena Luthor, yes.”

“Lena is our friend. I don’t think she has anything to do with it.”. Alex said serious, speaking for the first time, her voice hoarse, and a shiver run down Maggie’s spine when she realised it was from screaming too much.

“I don’t think either, Miss Danvers. I’m gonna talk to her to find the best way to ensure her safety and I’m gonna personally talk to your mother about what happened today. Now the two of you go rest”.

The headmistress left through the door and Maggie was going to ask how Alex was feeling, but a pillow hit her face as soon as she turned to look at the other girl.

“Ouch, Alex. What did I do?”.

“What you did?! You were talking back to the headmistress after blowing up her office?! Are you crazy? What if you get expelled?!”. Alex whispered- shouted and Maggie giggled.

This girl was too cute for her own good.

“Well, considering McGonagall is my legal guardian, I’d probably have to live in a cabin like Hagrid”. Maggie said as she picked up the pillow from the floor and brought it back to Alex , who didn’t seem amused in the slightest. “How are you feeling?”. She asked with sincere concern, her hands holding Alex’s in a comfort gesture.

Alex smiled a bit, interlacing their fingers. “I’m good. I feel a bit sore, but I’m good”.

Maggie smiled too, right before bringing her lips to kiss the other girl’s cheek, lingering there to feel the smell of lavender for as long Alex would allow.

She let Maggie be there for a quite long time.

“I’m glad to hear”. Maggie said before receiving a short kiss on her own cheek and going back to her bed.

XxX

The classes came to an end and Alex found herself looking for Maggie in the Great Hall, one week before she had to go back home for summer vacation. She was nervous, even though Kara had reassured her that Maggie would accept her offer.

Alex had talked to Eliza and her mother was pretty happy at her suggestion. Everything was settled and the last thing to do was to ask Maggie.

“Hey, Maggie. Can I- hm… Can I- Can I talk to you for a minute?”. She said approaching the hufflepuff table and ignoring all the surprised looks the rest of the students were sending her, making her hands sweat even more.

“Sure.” Maggie smiled at her and they both followed the path to the astronomy tower in silence. “So, what is it?”. The girl asked when they reached the top of the tower and Alex’s heart seemed to trip on itself for a moment.

It was morning and the sun was high, the daylight making Maggie’s eyes turn into a different shade of brown. Alex had to shook her head not to lose the train of thoughts. Maggie giggled at her.

“I- uh… I wanted to ask and you don’t have to say _yes_ , of course, even if Kara insists later, I- I mean, she would pout and it will be hard to say _no_ to her, but you don’t have to, ‘cause it’s your right to-”

“Alex!”. Maggie interrupted her rambling giggling even more. Alex should be embarrassed, but she really wasn’t. Anything that would make the other girl smile like that was a reason to be proud of.

“Right. Sorry.” She took a deep breath. “I wanted to know if you would like to spend the summer with us? So you don’t have to be in the castle again.” Alex noticed that the expression on Maggie’s face was serious all of sudden and her nervousness made her start to ramble again. “I mean, James and Winn will be there and Lena will be staying with us too for safety reasons. I didn’t want to assume you didn’t have plans but, it’s - it’s ok if you do,  and you- you don't have to say _yes_ -...”

She stopped abruptly when she felt Maggie holding both of her hands. The familiar warmness running over her body.

Maggie took a step closer and got on her tip toes, making her face get even closer to Alex's.

She hold her breath and closed her eyes. A couple of seconds later, Maggie's lips were in her right cheek.

Alex loved it.

“Of course I wanna go”. Maggie said with the old gigawatt smile. “We just have to talk to McGonagall”

One week later, they were all in the Hogwarts Express getting back to London.

Winn and James were talking with other students about quidditch in the front of the train. Alex was surprised when Maggie and even Kara decided to stay with her and Lena in the back.

Maybe it was because Maggie genuinely preferred her company, the way she was not so subtlety holding Alex's hands was an indication.

It made Alex's heart flutter in the most special way.

And, as for Kara, Alex suspected it had something to do with the fact that Lena bought her every single item from the food cart.

They spent the next couple of hours happily chatting, except from Alex, that was mostly reading a book and only fully paid attention to her surroundings when she noticed the silence and felt a weight on her right shoulder.

Taking her eyes off the book, Alex saw that Maggie had fallen asleep, and, at some point, her head decided to use Alex as a pillow.

She couldn't really resist, or even remembered they were not alone, Maggie was snuggling more and more at her and Alex passed one arm around the girl, to accommodate her better, before kissing the top of her head, the delicious smell of coconut on  Maggie’s hair invading her senses.

That's when she heard a giggle and almost woke up the other girl with the small jump she did  when she realized it wasn't her sister.

“You two make a cute couple”. Lena said with honest eyes.

Alex didn't have the heart to say they weren't a couple. It felt wrong. But something on Lena’s expression told Alex that she understood, especially when she noticed her sister lying down on the bench, head comfortably on Lena's thigs.

When they finally arrived home, Maggie let go of her hand, Alex didn't want to, but it was understandable, Eliza was waiting for them in the front porch.

The days passed smoothly as Alex watched Winn, Kara, James and Maggie play Quidditch on the beach, Lena was the referee, even with Winn complaining she totally was on Kara's side.

Alex watched from under a tree, with a book on her hands, pretending she was actually reading instead of observing how attractive Maggie looked when she was concentrated on the game.

She might have fooled the boys, and maybe Kara and Lena, but the knowing smile Maggie threw at her let her know Maggie knew exactly what she was doing (and probably thinking too).

The tension between them had been growing with each passing day and have reached the point Alex thought the other girl was going to kiss her for real every time they were close. Maggie seemed to be enjoying it, and even started to kiss Alex's cheek dangerously close to her lips.

Alex was liking it too and she felt as they were about to admit their feelings and cross some sort of line.

She nearly couldn't wait.

“I’m glad your friend is enjoying the beach.”. Eliza said and chuckled when her daughter almost jumped out of her skin.

“Me too, mom.”

“Dinner will be ready in 5. And I talked to your dad, he will be home next week”.

“I'll tell everyone”. Alex said without taking her eyes off Maggie and didn't notice Eliza going back inside really proud at how beautiful her daughter looked when she was in love.

The Slytherin girl let the others know dinner was ready, and laughed as Kara skipped inside, dragging Lena and James with her. Winn and Maggie followed behind, but as the boy went after the famous lasagna Eliza had prepared, Maggie sat down on the sand next to Alex and held her hand.

“Thanks for inviting me here, it’s pretty fun to kick James ass in quidditch more than once a year.”.

Alex giggled and Maggie followed, but after a few moments the laughter had died down, she noticed the Hufflepuff girl looking seriously at their jointed hands.

“What’s wrong?”. She asked trying to look Maggie in the eyes, but the girl only looked down even more, avoiding her gaze. “Maggie...”

“I’m really gonna miss you next year, Danvers”.

“What?”

“You graduated a year earlier, didn’t you?”.

Maggie had finally met her eyes and Alex saw how much the girl was sad, even with her trying to hide it behind a smile.

“I didn’t.” Alex said firmly, and watched as Maggie’s expression changed, now surprised with a little hope behind the sadness. “I wanted to graduate earlier to go find my dad, but he’s at home and alive, so I told Headmistress that I’d drop a few classes”.

“So you still have one more year at Hogwarts?”. Maggie asked not quite believing.

“Yeah…”. Alex couldn’t resist and pulled the girl against her to place a kiss on the top of her head. She notice Maggie’s expression had  turned 180 degrees, the girl was blushing now, but completely enthusiastic. “Besides, I still have a few business in the castle”

“Business? What kind of business”. Maggie asked moving back to look better at Alex.

It was her turn to blush under an intense gaze.

Alex had never told this to Maggie because she thought the girl would be upset at her, but at the same time, she didn’t think it was fair to keep it from her.

“I… hm… I- I have to make sure that the bullies at school will be kept in place. And - And that there will be someone to do that for me when I’m not there any- anymore.”.

Maggie looked at her quizzically, with an eyebrow raised, and Alex could see all things starting to make sense on the other girl’s head, so she just fully explained.

“Kara told me some people from the other houses were being mean to you, so I talked to James and asked him to do something about it, it was pretty easy with him being a Gryffindor prefect. Then I made a deal with the slytherin quidditch team, that I would help them with homework if they left you alone. I didn’t know about the Ravenclaw students until before last Christmas, but then I talked to Lena and she dealt with them for me.”

The Hufflepuff girl was taking everything in. Alex thought she looked angrier at each passing second.

“Since when?”. Maggie asked and Alex’s heart got crazy inside her chest.

“The day we first saw each other at the library”. Maggie chuckled in disbelief and Alex raised her hands in a defensive pose. “Look Maggie, I’m sorry. But it wasn’t fair! They were assholes to you just because you live in the castle! And I know you don’t need babysitters, but you weren’t doing anything about it and-”

If someone asked later, Alex would have to admit she only stopped talking because she felt Maggie’s body way too close to hers, her lips touching her and the smell of coconut pretty strong from this distance.

There was something different though, because this time, the warmness that usually came from Maggie’s kisses and irradiated to her whole body, was not initiating on her cheeks. This time Maggie’s hands were holding each side of her face and she was kissing her somewhere else.

On the lips.

The feeling was similar to the other kisses, except much more intense, more concentrated. Maggie felt extra soft and Alex almost fainted when she registered the girl’s lips moving against her own.

Before she could react, the kiss was over and Maggie was almost 5 feet away from her.

“I’m sorry.”. Maggie said, but Alex didn’t listen, her brain still catching up to what had just happened.

“Does it mean you’re not upset with me?”. She asked after a few moments, eyes closed and head shaking slightly in an attempt to recalibrate her brain.

It wasn’t really working with the sensation of the kiss still lingering on her.

“No, I’m not upset”. Maggie said smiling, more embarrassed than Alex had ever seen. “I knew my life’s got better since the day I met you”.

It was her turn to open a big smile.

She closed the distance between them and put one strand of Maggie’s hair behind the girl’s ear. The excitement for what she was almost sure is was going to happen again much bigger than the shyness she usually felt while thinking about it.

“Can I kiss you again?”. Alex whispered and she only waited for Maggie to nod _yes_ before bring their lips together.

They remained like that, stopping only for breathing, until a very abashed Lena cleared her throat to tell them Eliza was calling them inside.

Now, whenever Alex thought about her first kiss with Maggie, the one thing that would come to her mind was the sound of crashing waves, followed by the smell of coconut and  soft touches.

XxX

It was hard to sleep after everything. The memory of kissing Maggie replaying on her mind every time Alex closed her eyes.

It didn’t help in the slightest that the Hufflepuff girl was sleeping on the floor right next to her bed.

Alex turned on her sheets one more time, looking over to the other side of the room to make sure Kara was still asleep on her bed and Lena passed out next to her on the floor. She looked down to the floor close to her own bed and noticed Maggie was still awake too.

“Can’t sleep?”. Maggie asked her, and when Alex nodded _yes_ , she got up to leave the room, signing for Alex to follow.

They ended up at the beach again, under the same tree from earlier. Alex couldn’t help but blush.

They remained in silence for a while, fingers interlaced in a thigh grip.

“Is it dumb that I can’t stop thinking about kissing you?”. Alex asked more to herself, but started to giggle as soon as she heard Maggie’s small laugh.

“Then I think we two are pretty dumb...”. Maggie said as she held the back of Alex’s neck, playing with the short hair. It gave Alex chills. “...Because I really want to start kissing you again.”

Alex closed her eyes and waited. As expected, Maggie’s lips were pressing against hers, and soon enough they started to move too. Alex followed the movement, opening her mouth slightly so Maggie could use her tongue.

She couldn’t help the moan when their tongues touched, Alex could swear her whole body was quivering.

She had finally figured out what kind of magic the other girl was made of.

“Ew, you two are going to be those nauseatingly cute couple, aren’t you?”

Alex moved away from Maggie to find Kara, dressed in her pajamas and with a slice of pizza on her hand, looking at them with a huge smile on her face.

“You can bet we are”. Maggie said smiling and looking only at Alex.

When Kara left, they kissed again, and at some point during the night, they laid down on the sand.

When Alex woke up with the sunlight straight on her eyes, the first thing she noticed was Maggie curled up against her, trying to hide her face from the clarity on Alex’s chest.

Alex’s thought that, one day, she would like to have this sight every morning for the rest of her life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. And I hope you guys know what the lily means ;)


End file.
